Role Reversal
by changingintheflesh
Summary: Pepper Potts an inventor,survivor, and a hero now having to do what she never thought would happen. New school, new family, new heart. Wehn her life is in ruins who will help her? While playing the huge role of a major super hero... Iron Man Alternate Universe


It was a typical day for Pepper Potts she was working in her armory on her latest invention ... The Mark 1 Iron Man Armor. She was going to show her father

Virgil Potts an FBI agent who had to fly to a mission in California. Which she wanted to go and help with her armor. "Wow Pepper that looks amazing, are you

ready to show your father?" her best friend Rhodey said. " Yep and I can't wait." Pepper exclaimed. " Now how are you going to pay for the loan?""Sadly

Rhodey I have to get a job!",Pepper said sadly. "Oh my gosh the inventor Pepper Potts has to get a job. Pinch me I must be dreaming." "Can it Rhodey. I

owe 100grand for the suit and 500grand for the armory so... roughly over $600,000 +interest" "Wow that's a lot of dough." " You said it but it will be all

worth it." "Well since I am not a genius I have to go to school.""Ok Rhodes see ya!"

* * *

Pepper and her father were on their way to Cali and he got a phone call from his chief who is horrible to everybody. "How much do you wanna bet it's about

the Earth Movers?" He answered the call and sure enough it was the first thing he said. " Yay I am rich!" Pepper was preparing the armor for when they land

she wanted everything to be perfect when she saw a bright light and everything went down. Pep had her mask on to search for her dad but he was not

detected so she put on the rest of the suit and had it auto pilot o nearest hospital. The suit transformed and she passed out. She woke up days later with

Rhodey and Roberta."what happened?", she asked. "You mean you don't remember?""No where's my dad?""You were in a plane crash and you barely made it

out alive the doctors didn't think you would make it after surgery but I knew you would!"Rhodey exclaimed. "Surgery? For what?" "Heart implant." "She saw

a glowing light and looked at where her heart used to be an there it was an implant.

* * *

A doctor walked in " Hi I am Dr. Yinsen and I am so sorry for your loss. I want to explain the implant. It a special rare implant created by me I have never

used it on a patient before so I am hoping it will work. You have a watch that warns when you have 5 min to charge your heart or you will pass out and so

will your heart. We will release you tommorow do you have a family member or friend to check you out?" Roberta cut in "Yes I am!" "Ok good you guys can

come pick her up in the morning." "Ok see you later Pep we will be back first thing." She was all alone so she turned on the tv and sure enough it was on the

news and they said they were looking through the crash sight and did not find Virgil's body. She immediately shut off the Tv and cried herself to sleep. In the

morning Roberta and Rhodey came and picked her up rom the hospital and took her to get apartment to pack up all her things. Once all her things were

boxed and ready to move into the Rhodes house lher room was ready for her the next she will be attending the Tommorow Academy with Rhodey... Robertas

rules.

* * *

Pepper was exhausted so she went up to her room and went to bed. The next morning Pepper did not want to wake up at all she wanted to sleep all day but

Rhodey persistently wanted to wake her up and she finally got up. She took a warm shower and put on some clothes a purple thick shirt so you couldn't hear

arc reactor humming and black skinny jeans and black converse. She brushed her long red hair and did a side waterfall braid. Pepper ran down stairs and

took a piece of toast and walked to school with Rhodey. "So you really ready for your first day of public school?" "No not really I mean the only person I know

is you." " Dont worry I know someone who would love to bmeet you he's also an inventor just not as great as you!" "Who?" "... Tony Stark" "No way is that

the son of the multi billionaire Howard Stark weapons manufacturer of Stark International." "Since when does he go the Tommorow Academy?"" Uh since like

ever I mean his dad wanted him to get a better education even though he was already a genius." "Wow I can't believe this is really happening! I love you

Rhodey!" He giggled, "Love you too Pep!" The bell rang and they headed to there first period class.

* * *

I got a lot of looks from people as I went in the class and sat down. "Class we have a new student Patricia Potts may you stand up." Everybody already knew

what happened hence the looks but someone familiar caught Pepper's eye in the corner of the room he was staring her down like crazy. She awkwardly

looked away. While the teacher was doing a lesson Pepper constantly looked at her pod for police reports any trouble occurring in the city where she can

instantlytransform into her armor. Then it started beeping silently and there was a robbery downtown with these people called Unicorn and Killer Shrike.

Pepper immediately raised her hand and asked "May I go to the bathroom?" "Yes but hurry." Pepper left the classroom literally darting out grabbing her

backpack from her locker and transforming out of here. Though she forgot that she left her armor drawings in her class hopefully no one saw. Tony walked by

her desk and picked them up eyeing them carefully he had to admit she was a real good drawer and she knew he weapons very well. Pepper arrived to the

scene just in time through her voice modulator she said "That's enough and started shooting warning signals until they fired back and accidentally hit the

Stark International track and the train track exploded and the oncoming monorail was coming lightning speed.

* * *

She flew fast to the train and put her boots on the ground and used all of her strength to push it back "Computer control all power to strength " All the power

was in her hand and it still wasn't enough the train flew off the track and almost hit the city but Pepper caught I and lifted it away from the people to a clear

spot so people can get out. Everybody cheered and a news crew started following her and she said "Wow and I got boot jets an oh yeah I am Iron Man . "

She zoomed off and were able to capture Unicorn and Killer Shrike. Still there was school so she changed and went back to class. Lunchtime came and she

met Rhodey on the rooftop telling him to watch the news. "No way Pep you saved thousands of lives today and captured two villains I am impressed."

"Thanks Rhodey that's what the intended purpose of the armor." After someone with ebony black hair and electric blue eyes came to greet Rhodey. "Oh Pep I

would like you to meet Tony Stark I am sure you will be tech nerds together." "Hi Tony I am Pepper I think your in my home room." "Yes nice to meet you so

your in to technology?""Oh yes there is so much people don't know it's amazing to get to experience it." "Yeah so of you don't mind I would like to ask you

how you survived a plane crash?" "No I don't um honestly I don't really know but I am lucky not as fortunate as my dad but you know things happen." "I

understand and I am so sorry."

* * *

All of a sudden her watch beeped. "Pep go!", Rhodey said. "I'll be back nice meeting you.""Same to you too! What just happened?Did I do something

wrong?" "No it was her heart monitor." "Heart monitor?""Yeah after the crash she had shrapnel in her heart so it was damaged so badly they had to replace it

with a heart implant and she is the only one they are testing it on her." "Oh we'll I have to go now." ,Tony said awkwardly. "Ok bye." Tony left the roof

thinking about how bad Pepper has got it I mean he thought he had it bad when his mom died but no both her parents gone and has a heart implant.

Pepper ran to the armory rapidally and plugged in the charger for her implant. Then she sat there and thought until she realized that in home room she was

drawing specs for the Iron Man armor and left it their. No no no no no she thought. Pepper pacing back and forth thinking that someone probably took it or

something. Hopefully no suspected anything. Just then Rhodey came in " hey Pep did anything happen today that you didnt tell me about?" " I don't know

maybe you should check the news" Then Rhodey flipped the switch on the TV and saw the Iron Man armor saving the people. " Nice Pep!".

* * *

School was going good for Pepper she hasnt had any troubles. Although everyday there is an Iron Man needed but she enjoyed being the hero and everybody

at school and around the city are all wondering who Iron Man is. Tony,Rhodey, and Pepper have all grown very close and tony more suspicious as ever. They

were sitting in homeroom when the alarm started ringing everyone started panicking and running out the door when they see people that have guns and

surround them and tie them up. Fortunately Pepper was able to escape and grab her armor. Tony was trying to follow but they caught and threw him in a

room and lit the place on fire . With everybody worried if they were going to make it Pepper on the other hand armored up and went after Count Nefarious

everybody was amazed that their favorite hero Iron Man was here to help. She shot her repulsors at them until they surrendered untied everyone and

evacuated.

* * *

She is almost forgot about Tony in the room and he wasn't doing good. She quickly scooped him up and flew to a hospital just to be safe. "Your going to be

ok Tony uh I mean sir" "Hey how do you know my name?" "It was in the FBI database.""Relax Pep I know it's you I have seen your armor designs they are

nice." Peppe took off her face plate "How did you know?" "I didn't oh man but I do now I mean I thought you were just a fan girl but...""Well now that you

know I am going to have to erase your memory.""Really?""No but I am considering dropping you." "Are you ok?""Yeah."" Alright then since your ok do you

wanna see Iron Mans hideout?" "Definitely!"" Good." She powered down outside the temple and punched in a code and J.A.R.V.I.S was like "welcome back

Miss. Potts your heart implant needs charged 5% battery left." "Nice welcome anyways this is where Iron Man and the control base is and that's JARVIS a

high tech smart computure. " Pleasure to meet you ""Same." Pepper started taking off her shirt with her tank top underneath and plugged in her heart to the

charger. "So that's the heart implant Rhodey was telling me about that's keeping you alive?" "Yes without it I would not be here but I wish I didn't have

it.",said Pepper sadly."Well its a nice piece of tech you have it's keeping you here."" I know..."" So how is it being the hero of the town.?""Actually it's fun but

it's a hard job to maintain when you have a huge debt to pay to the government and have a part time job as a waitress. Plus good grades at school." "Wait

debt! You can't afford it? I thought you had a lot of money if you have a suit of metal like that!", Tony exclaimed.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! My first story every published! Please review I will try to update soon!**


End file.
